Engel Oneshot
by Srta Potter
Summary: Fic que deu o plot para Engel em capítulos. ATENÇÃO: o final desta fic não será o final de Engel. Esta fic foi apenas uma inspiração para a outra.


**Engel**

All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places  
Worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going no where  
Going no where  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression  
No expression  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow  
No tomorrow  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very very  
Mad world  
Mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday  
Happy birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen  
Sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me  
No one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me  
Look right through me  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very very  
Mad world  
Mad world  
Enlarging your world  
Mad world

**Gary Jules – Mad World**

_Eu queria contar em detalhes esta história. Eu queria poder expressar tudo o que aconteceu, mas não sei se serei capaz. Cada linha datilografada ainda é difícil e irregular. Eu me lembro de tudo, mas não sei se deveria lembrar. As lembranças não são tão fortes quanto a realidade de outrora, mas não deixa de ser um espetáculo macabro diante dos meus olhos._

_Meus olhos._

_Eu não vi meus olhos por longos anos. Cada dia desses anos parecia invertido e sem sentido. O frio, o calor, a chuva e o sol não me pareciam naturais, nem mesmo verdadeiros. Tocar qualquer desses elementos apenas tornava real a minha situação: a dor que eu sentia era tão aguda porque meus ferimentos viviam abertos._

_Mas meus sentidos eram apurados demais. Eu ouvia muito bem, eu sentia em cada célula muito mais que o comum. A ausência freqüente de luz por meses seguidos proporcionou isso. Hoje penso que, se a mesma sensibilidade existisse para as coisas que agora relembro facilmente, eu poderia enlouquecer._

_Não importa. Hoje eu escrevo sobre isso porque eu preciso sentir tudo de novo. Onde começo? Até mesmo essas explanações entrarão nesta tentativa de livro? O que eu quero mostrar para as pessoas? Nada. Eu não mostro nada, eu estou mostrando a mim mesmo um passado recente que sempre será recente porque o céu sempre será azul. _

_Não sei se me precipito nesta viagem ao passado. Não sei se é a hora certa. Talvez a solidão do meu coração esteja pedindo novamente pelo o que aconteceu antes. Eu não gostaria de perder o meu passado. Não gostaria de ter perdido parte dele. É irônico que minha paz presente tenha dependido do fim do passado que eu amei em partes._

_Eu queria começar e parar na melhor parte, no clímax, no êxtase... Mas a realidade não permite._

_Naqueles dias de maio eu ainda estava assustado e indignado com o que acontecia na minha querida Alemanha. Eu não sei se era pela época ou porque era simplesmente a verdade, mas tinha muito amor pelo meu país. Eu nasci naquela terra, meus pais nasceram nela e todos eram muito, muito felizes. Não sei se é possível imaginar como pode ser a felicidade de uma família judia pós I Guerra Mundial, mas era possível para nós._

_Ao contrário do que muitos podem supor, não éramos milionários. A crise que o país passou a enfrentar no pós-guerra atingiu a todos. Entretanto o amor à pátria permanecia não sairíamos de lá para ir para qualquer outro país da Europa. Apesar de a pobreza nos tocar, não podíamos fazer muito... E não condenávamos nem um pouco aqueles que usavam a cor Vermelha para fazer a justiça aos operários e mais necessitados. Pelo menos eu, na época com 10 anos, não via mal no que eles faziam._

_Mas a formação social-democrata de meus pais não aceitava exatamente o comunismo. Falo mais por meu pai, porque minha mãe, como excelente mulher nos padrões judaicos, fazia apenas o que devia ser feito e não se envolvia em assuntos políticos. Amava meu pai mais do que qualquer um pode imaginar. O que ele dizia era lei não porque fosse cruel ou autoritário, mas porque ela confiava cegamente nele. Isso explica porque ela acreditava na social-democracia, como ele._

_Em 1924, apesar de a polícia controlar as manifestações dos jovens comunistas, não era nada em comparação ao que viria a acontecer depois. Presenciei muitas situações nas ruas, onde jovens fugiam da polícia depois de causar algum movimento maior em alguma fábrica. Todos sabiam que os operários eram explorados, principalmente os mais jovens, que já em torno dos 14 anos trabalhavam nas fábricas. Era extremamente comum ver um ou outro berrando "Você não sabe nada da mais-valia! Se soubesse o que é isso... Teria compaixão por estes trabalhadores!"._

_Mas a polícia não estava exatamente interessada nos conceitos econômicos propostos por Karl Marx._

_Em meio a este cenário sempre fui apático. Nunca participei de nada, mas era impossível não saber o que acontecia, uma vez que os acontecimentos explodiam diante dos olhos. Mas tudo isso apenas disse para que pudessem se situar um pouco no cenário em que passei minha adolescência._

_Como filho único, o que era raro na época, andava sempre muito sozinho. Apesar dos colegas da sinagoga eu não me envolvia diretamente com ninguém. Meus pais não se preocupavam com isso uma vez que eu cumpria o Shabat e todas as outras festas judaicas da forma correta. Para mim as tradições eram belas e eu gostava da reverência com que todo era feito._

_Não me perguntem sobre a minha fé. Eu cresci acreditando sem questionamento em tudo o que me foi ensinado e dito. Para mim a vida no judaísmo era completamente natural e inquestionável._

_Posso me considerar uma pessoa simples, mas sem perspectivas na minha adolescência. Eu me distraia demais com qualquer coisa sem sentido ou sem propósito, apenas por gostar de observar. Meus olhos capturavam as cenas mais incomuns nas ruas e até mesmo em casa, porque sempre tive o olhar direcionado para o que acontecia além do tradicional. Era a forma que a minha mente encontrou de se distrair e de ter um contato mais intenso e direto com o mundo._

_Claro que percebo isso hoje, anos depois, não antes._

_Ainda naqueles dias de maio, entrei numa viela das ruas de Berlim. Havia alguns trabalhadores vendendo belas frutas. Eu me encostei na parede e fiquei a observá-los. Não estavam vendendo muito. As pessoas passavam direto, nem chegava a olhá-los. Por um momento um dos homens me encarou e fez uma cara muito feia._

_- Está olhando o quê? Deve saber como lucrar já que é judeu._

_Não era muito comum ouvir coisas assim, mas elas aconteciam. Eu lembro de ter empurrado os óculos para a ponte do nariz e de sair diante da presença do homem. Podia sentir seus olhos queimarem minhas costas. Meus passos ficaram cada vez mais rápidos. Por um momento levei uma das mãos a cabeça..._

_Os judeus tinham um lembrete constante. O quipá servia para nos lembrar que D´us estava acima de nós. Tão importante Ele era que nem seu nome escrevíamos em vão. Omitíamos o "e" ou o chamávamos de Eterno._

"_D´us está acima de mim. O Eterno me priva do que é mal."._

_Já estava no final da viela, prestes a entrar por caminhos que eu não conhecia. As mãos permaneciam na cabeça, sempre com o lembrete vivo. E meus pés naquelas botas marrons pisoteavam a lama. Não demorou para que fechasse meus olhos e tentasse me livrar da sensação estranha que aquele comentário havia me proporcionado._

_Mas eu apenas colidi com uma pessoa e fui direto ao chão._

"_Ai! Mas que mer..." ele não terminou a frase. Havia se apoiado na parede antes que fosse ao chão também. Esfregava com vigor a cabeça, enquanto me olhava, caído sentado no chão, os óculos tortos._

_Eu tentei me levantar como podia, era meio desengonçado, magro e alto. Mas ele era mais._

"_Ei, olhe por onde anda!" ele me disse num alemão impecável. A voz era forte. Devia ter uns 15 anos._

_Eu não lhe disse nada. Limpei-me como pude e peguei um lenço, passando pelo rosto. Ele, alemão típico, olhos muito azuis e cabelo loiro muito claro, ainda mantinha o cenho franzido e esfregava a testa ao ver-me distanciar._

_Ali a minha tática de observação falhou de forma absurda e dolorosa._

_Quando cheguei em casa minha mãe, dona de olhos enormes e verdes quase desmaiou ao ver o estado de minhas roupas._

"_Harry! Harry, onde você se meteu? O que fez consigo mesmo?" quando ela repetia meu nome mais de uma vez numa mesma frase era porque estava falando em hebraico e muito, muito brava._

_Eu não lhe respondi nada. Eu apenas sentei diante da mesa e afundei a cabeça nas mãos. O quipá caiu no chão._

"_Harry! Não sente à mesa neste estado! Vá já tomar um banho!" insistiu em sua doçura brava. Eu levantei derrotado, pequei o quipá do chão e fui me lavar._

_À noite, quando meu pai já estava em casa, jantamos em paz. Pelo menos até meu pai começar a falar._

"_Sua mãe me disse que você chegou num estado lastimável em casa hoje. Espero que não esteja andando com marginais."_

"_Eu caí na rua."_

_A simplicidade do fato fez minha mãe arregalar os olhos e fez com que meu pai não levasse a comida kasher a boca. Por alguns segundos acredito ter dado um sorriso discreto, mas imperceptível. Ao final da refeição já estava em meu quarto, me preparando para dormir. Olhei no espelho e então vi. Uma marca vermelha na minha testa anunciava o desastre durante o dia._

_Tirei os óculos e minha imagem ficou disforme. Apenas via o contorno preto (meus cabelos) e duas coisas verdes (meus olhos) e um borrão branco (minha pele). Sorri. Parecia um tipo de quadro estranho, algo que não conseguia definir o estado de espírito da pessoa retratada, porque tudo estava embaçado._

_Deitei e fui ler as poesias de Goethe. Apesar de tudo, gostava muito deste autor._

_Então esse é o retrato básico e simples da minha vida. Fatores como escola pode ser incluído neste contexto simples, assim era a minha vida. Era importante contar a história deste dia da minha vida, que sei que foi em maio, mas não lembro o dia. O dia que eu devia ter guardado com mais atenção e observado realmente._

_Em 1939 essa paz não mais existia. Mais do que nunca as questões políticas que fervilhavam o mundo mergulhavam minha querida Alemanha num banho de sangue e dor jamais imaginados por ninguém._

_Agora com 25 anos eu entendia muito melhor a guerra. E temi, temi muito quando Adolf Hitler era ouvido pelo povo e tido como a salvação da Alemanha humilhada pela I Guerra. O orgulho nacional era elevado ao máximo. As propagandas eram totalmente direcionadas para o valor da raça ariana, mas principalmente a supremacia da raça alemã._

_Toda aquela movimentação na rua, aquelas pessoas soberbas, cheias de orgulho, com seus narizes empinados... A postura da __Schutzstaffel (SS)__, da __Ge__heime __Sta__ats__po__lizei (Gestapo)_,_ parecia ser exemplo de postura civil. Nada podia ser dito, nada podia ser sugerido ou tido como verdade que não fossem os conceitos nazistas. A censura era fatal._

_A chamada caça às bruxas já havia começado. Os "culpados" pela desgraça econômica da Alemanha. A limpeza racial também começara. Eu me lembro de estar em casa, preocupado com meus pais já idosos e necessitados de uma vida melhor, enquanto eu não conseguia emprego em lugar algum, pois era tido como um verme, quando a polícia secreta do Estado invadiu nossa casa. Aquela noite, tão horrível, não me sai da cabeça._

_Tudo na minha casa havia sido revirado. Junto com outras famílias judias todos eram levados de qualquer jeito para os chamados campos de concentração._

_Sachsenhausen, o campo de concentração localizado na cidade mais próxima de Berli__m, não costumava receber judeus. Mas a partir do ano anterior muitos foram levados para lá. Apesar de em 1933 muitos já serem arrastados para campos de concentração por todo o país, minha família conseguiu tardar o acontecimento. O fato é que judeus milionários eram os primeiros a serem capturados e roubados. Os comunistas vinham depois, principalmente os soviéticos._

_O segundo choque foi a separação de minha mãe. Naqueles campos, homens ficavam separados de mulheres. Eu e meu pai estávamos juntos, portanto. Era difícil ver a dor em seus olhos. Era difícil vê-lo lutar para não deixar sua mulher ir num outro trem, sem destino, para o próprio inferno. Pior era ver o cano da metralhadora afundar seu rosto no chão._

"_Silêncio!"_

_Os óculos haviam sido retirados do meu pai. Por um momento agradeci porque ele poderia ter sido cego naquele instante._

_A permanência de meu pai ali foi curta. Num dado dia, no congelante inverno, ele e mais alguns idosos foram transferidos dali por um caminhão de lona escura. Ninguém sabia qual seria o destino deles, mas ninguém achava que seria possível algo pior do que __Sachsenhausen._

oOo

_O mesmo inverno anunciava que dezembro seria lento. O tempo custava para passar. As atividades desenvolvidas pelos prisioneiros eram desgastantes. Eram mortais. Muitos morreram de cansaço, de pneumonia, de fome e de frio._

_Hoje, escrevendo estas lembranças, ainda é muito difícil. É impossível retratar com exatidão a vida num campo de concentração. A sua mente, a sua alma e seus valores são destruídos. Muitas vezes faziam os judeus cavarem e cavarem a neve para depois simplesmente repô-las no lugar de origem._

_Muitos eram castigados com freqüência nos bunkers. Acredito que posso seguir daqui, é o que realmente importa. Ao contrário do que se pode imaginar, esses bunkers não eram grandes e espaçosos. Para os presos funcionava como um tipo de solitária e assim o era. Num dia de janeiro de 1940 eu fui levado para o bunker. Não estava mais agüentando o trabalho manual de mais de 12 horas seguidas no frio insuportável alemão._

"_Você vai ficar aí. Não vai ter trabalho algum!" anunciou um dos guardas ao fechar a porta. Senti o frio penetrar fundo em cada célula do meu corpo... Agarrei-me ao fino cobertor e tentei me mover o mínimo possível para juntar calor de corpo._

_Não sabia o que fazer para manter minha mente sã. Eu tinha pensamentos absurdos, queria me jogar na cerca elétrica acima dos muros. Seria melhor morrer de uma vez do que aos poucos. Por um momento afundei a cabeça nos joelhos. Senti os óculos machucarem meu rosto. Me deixaram com eles, porque sem eles seria impossível eu trabalhar._

_Ali os dias passavam em lentidão. Deixaram-me três dias sem comer o pouco que já recebia: pão e água. Tentei pensar em coisas do passado, em minha família, no que fazíamos, tentei manter a mente coerente... Porque a solitária tinha esta função. Eu não sabia disto na época, mas podia sentir a loucura acenando para mim, querendo me abraçar. Nestes momentos eu me apertava e focava minha mente em meus pais. O que teria acontecido a eles? Se estivessem passando por isto naquele segundo pensariam em mim como fonte de força?_

_Percebi que pensar neles estava doendo mais. Eram tão velhinhos, eu os amava tanto, queria tanto cuidá-los e dar-lhes vida digna e agora estávamos arruinados. Todos nós estávamos, cada um em uma parte desconhecida do mundo._

_Eu não queria chorar, mas fora inevitável. E as lágrimas me machucavam, porque eram salgadas e perturbavam meu rosto de feridas abertas. Mas aquela dor nada era perto do que sentia e do que já havia ocorrido. Marcas vermelhas eternas, mas nada elas tinham a ver com a bandeira da igualdade._

_A escuridão do bunker, o frio, as pedras e o chão tosco. Marcas vermelhas. Como compreender a mente humana? Lembrei-me então da marca vermelha na testa, quando com 10 anos. As frutas, a questão de ser judeu, a suposta crise de pânico e então aquele tombo._

_Onde estaria aquele garoto? Será que ele tivera problemas com a Alemanha nazista? Naquele dia ninguém imaginava que algo assim poderia acontecer. Ingenuidade e liberdade que ninguém sabe aproveitar e acaba se enfiando dentro dos próprios labirintos._

_Mas os meus pensamentos foram quebrados. Eu não imaginava que dia era e quanto tempo tinha se passado quando a porta foi aberta. Não era dia, mas a luz artificial do lado de fora me cegou. Eu levei as mãos ao rosto. Eu lembro como meus dedos estavam finos e como minhas mãos estavam feridas._

_Para minha total surpresa eu não ouvi nada. Geralmente o guarda já teria me puxado para fora e feito beijar suas botas, durante chicotadas, mas nada houve. Por um momento acreditei que os soviéticos haviam ganho a guerra e eu estava livre. Entretanto bastou minhas mãos permitirem a visão e entendi imediatamente que nada havia mudado._

_Mas quando meus olhos adquiriram o foco, eu vi. Os olhos azuis olhavam dentro dos meus. Tamanho era seu choque... Inesquecível foi seu choque. Ah meu D´us... Lembro ainda hoje deles. Eu consigo vê-los com perfeição e clareza. Consigo ver em seu rosto uma perplexidade absurda. Então eu desci meu olhar pelo seu rosto, por todo seu peito. Ele era um oficial da SS._

_A suástica em seu braço direito era tão evidente quanto a Estrela de Davi no meu. A situação me deixava sem ação e também o que poderia fazer? Eu o vi então fechar sua expressão e me mandar sair. Eu saí, abaixado, caminhando com dificuldade, pois meus joelhos também não ajudavam._

_Quando me ergui, vi todo o caminho do seu corpo, dos pés a cabeça. Eu jamais teria olhado qualquer outro militar do governo nos olhos. Ninguém fazia isso, a não ser que quisesse apanhar. Então eu o reconheci com perfeição e entendi o porquê de seu choque. Por um momento me senti aliviado por estar diante de um rosto conhecido, mesmo que fosse um rosto que vi apenas uma vez._

"_Você... O senhor" eu comecei e logo senti que estava usando o termo errado "era aquele menino?" meus olhos foram encontrar os dele de novo. Ele ainda era mais alto que eu. Os cabelos não estavam mais como antes. Não lhe caiam no rosto. Agora estavam todos penteados para trás debaixo do quepe da SS. Eu tremia todo, por dentro e por fora. Congelava. E ele estava imóvel, branco e protegido do frio intenso._

_Ele olhou ao redor. Tudo estava em silêncio e não havia ninguém por perto. "Sim. Você me deixou uma marca vermelha aqui." Explicou apontando a mão enluvada para a testa. Por um momento senti que as coisas haviam voltado ao normal e que eu apenas havia reencontrado um amigo de muitos anos, que estava numa nova profissão._

_Eu sorri com calma. Não lembrava a última vez que isso havia acontecido, mas logo abaixei a cabeça e engoli em seco. Até sorrir doía. Olhei para o chão. Tornei a olhá-lo. Então notei que ele se sentiu incomodado. Pigarreou e endireitou o uniforme. As várias medalhas mostraram brilho._

"_Qual o seu nome?" ele indagou desviando seu olhar do meu. "Harry." eu lhe disse e pensei em seguida "Apenas Harry.". Ele tornou a me olhar. Agora tinha ambas as mãos nos bolsos. Olhou cada detalhe de mim, eu percebi. Então seus olhos ficaram nos meus._

"_Harry, você pode voltar para seu bloco."_

_Por um momento senti que o mundo havia voltado ao seu estado atual. Eu lembro de ter passado por ele e me direcionar para o bloco 11. Andava com alguma dificuldade, mas por nenhum momento senti que ele estava me apressando. Ele se mantinha um passo atrás. Por um momento não entendi por que ele não era como os outros oficiais ali. Não poderia dizer que era porque me conhecia, ele só havia me visto uma vez._

_E assim como eu não o havia esquecido, ele também não. Naquele momento eu não articulava direito. O frio me castigava com a neve sem fim. O vento cortante que surgiu me derrubou de imediato. Meu corpo não estava agüentando mais. Por um segundo senti que voltaria para o bunker._

_Senti minha cabeça bater em suas botas. Por um momento fechei os olhos porque iria levar um chute. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Senti as mãos enluvadas de couro segurarem meus ombros, para erguer-me devagar. Abri os olhos. A neve caia calma diante do campo extenso e vazio, de altas paredes, de blocos cinza. Permanecia sentado. Mas então senti braços passarem por debaixo dos meus e me erguerem._

_Eu era exatamente leve demais, pela ausência de comida. Ele me levantou como se eu fosse uma criança. Eu tentei respirar fundo, mas o ar frio castigou meu peito. Logo senti meus pés tocarem o chão com calma e o calor do corpo dele abandonou o meu. Por um momento minhas pernas não me deixaram andar. O que ele estava fazendo? Eu não compreendia. Foi inevitável não me virar e tornar a olhá-lo. Novamente seus olhos percorreram os arredores e só depois me fitaram._

"_Você não terá ajuda de ninguém aqui, sabe disso. Não deve se acostumar. Volte para seu bloco."_

_Essas foram suas palavras, no mesmo alemão perfeito e forte. Mas naquele momento seu tom era extremamente ameno. Por alguma razão o azul dos prováveis 15 anos passados não atingiam o azul dos seus 30 anos. Não havia nada de gelo ali. Não havia o terror tão comum dos outros nazistas. E meu pensamento naquele momento foi uma indagação. Como alguém assim podia fazer parte da SS?_

_Então eu tornei a me virar e segui até meu bloco. Lá chegando ele abriu a porteira, mas nenhum prisioneiro acordou. Devia ser alta hora da madrugada. Eu entrei e me virei para ele. Naquele momento ele pôde ver meu rosto com maior perfeição, pois um dos holofotes nas paredes ao acaso o iluminou. Senti meus olhos arderem. Percebi que ele estava para sair, mas hesitou. O que teria visto? Mas depois ele apenas fechou a porteira e ouvi seus passos sumirem lá fora._

_No dia seguinte, quando todos estavam de pé, o jovem David veio ao meu encontro. Seus olhos castanhos estavam arregalados demais. Lembro de ele e mais alguns terem me abraçado com força e terem dito que eu era um herói por ter sobrevivido ao bunker depois de um mês. Eu senti dor por todos os lados, mas o amor naquele ato superou isso. Mas então um deles pareceu chocado ao ver meu rosto._

"_Harry você está pálido demais! Parece um cadáver vivo. Seus lábios estão todos cortados..."_

"_Deve ter sido o frio. Isso passa logo."_

_Disse isso a eles para que não se preocupassem. Por um momento lembrei do oficial. Teria sido isso que o espantara? Mas coisa pior acontecia nos campos de concentração... Mas não tive tempo para divagar naqueles pensamentos. Eram 4h30min e todos deviam estar com as camas prontas, sem um vinco, com o local absolutamente limpo e formada uma fila, cada um ao lado de sua cama, até que soasse o segundo sinal e todos formassem a fila do lado de fora._

_Mas o segundo sinal não veio._

_As porteiras foram abertas por um oficial enquanto o general entrava. Todos mantinham seus olhares na direção do horizonte, nem alto, nem baixo. Assim que o oficial fechou a porteira o general começou a andar, olhando prisioneiro por prisioneiro. Todos estavam com as roupas limpas (uma obrigação, mesmo sendo muito difícil com o trabalho constante) e as camas arrumadas. Por saber desta regra, assim que cheguei já havia providenciado o melhor que podia. Não era permitido deitar nas camas se estivesse sujo._

_Todos ali estavam muito magros. Todos subnutridos. Eu não entendia e até hoje não entendo de onde tirávamos força para fazer o que fazíamos. O general foi até o final das duas fileiras, uma de cada lado. A ordem fora direta._

"_Erguer as mangas já!"._

_Todos ergueram as mangas do braço direito. O general passava olhando braço por braço. Por algum motivo chamava alguns prisioneiros. Quando chegou a minha vez não foi diferente. Eu e mais dez colegas saímos de dentro do bloco. Via que de outros blocos alguns homens também se dirigiam ao terrível frio, seguindo um oficial._

_Uma fila razoável se formou do lado de fora em frente a um local, que parecia um bloco, mas ali nunca vira ninguém entrar ou sair. Eu e meus colegas fomos os primeiros a chegar. Na minha frente havia três pessoas. Eu tremia de frio e tentava não pensar a respeito. Sentia fome também, mas com sorte teríamos o pão às 6h._

_Assim que o primeiro entrou, uma expectativa cresceu no ar. O que haveria afinal? Ninguém sabia o que aconteceria e sempre era assim. Sabíamos das coisas na hora em que ocorriam. Mas por algum motivo, quem entrava não saia. Acredito que entre uma pessoa e outra, pelo menos 10 minutos passavam._

_Quando chegou a minha vez, meu coração não estava batendo mais depressa. Era impossível, eu já me sentia ansioso desde muito antes._

"_Potter!"_

_Assim que ouvi meu nome entrei no local. Era tão frio quanto os blocos que dormíamos. Estava escuro lá dentro, mas não havia camas de madeira. Era uma sala vazia. Um corredor se estendia não muito longo. Caminhei por ele até chegar numa outra sala. Esta era limpa demais. A luz era amena. Um oficial estava de costas, abaixado, como se limpasse algo. Então ele se ergueu e se virou para mim. A expressão dele era séria demais._

_Mas novamente tive um choque ao reconhecê-lo. Com ele não foi diferente. Seus olhos percorreram ao redor e depois pararam em mim. Sabia que devia estar o olhando de olhos arregalados. Era uma característica minha. Então pude ver atrás dele um pequeno espelho pendurado na parede._

_Eu me aproximei. Fazia muito tempo que não me olhava no espelho. Ele não se moveu. Eu passei por ele e não via nada, além do espelho. Ele se mantinha de costas. Então levei uma das mãos aos lábios. Estavam realmente cortados pelo frio. Estavam feridos. Com certeza deviam ter sangrado. Mas meu rosto... Eu parecia um cadáver. Apenas meus olhos pareciam os mesmos... Dentro dos limites da apatia._

_Então eu tornei a me virar. Com certa pressa voltei à posição que estava antes. Ele tornou a me olhar. Parecia estar sendo difícil... Então ele me fez sentar na cadeira que estava ali perto. Em frente a ela havia uma mesa. Ele estava atrás dela quando entrei. Eu olhava ao redor sem entender muita coisa. Ele estava de costas para mim. Tudo parecia tão devagar... Então ele pegou algo que parecia estar atrás daquela mesa._

_Ele se aproximou. Eu via em suas mãos um ferro quente, em brasa, vermelho de tão quente. Havia uma seqüência numérica ali. Eu olhei dela para seus olhos. Eu me sobressaltei. Senti como se o mundo fugisse aos meus pés. Não conseguia olhar de novo para seu rosto. O desespero me afligiu, eu levantei dali para correr. _

_Mas foi impossível. Além de estar debilitado pelo mês no bunker, não havia como fugir dali. Não demorou para que ele parasse diante de mim. Sua aparição me fez cair de costas, sem mesmo ter trombado. Eu queria gritar, porque estava desesperado. Ele abandonou a brasa ao meu lado, mas ela não me tocou._

_Ele abaixou e me puxou com calma por um dos braços. Meus olhos não se desprendiam dos dele e meu silêncio era na verdade um grito interno. Logo eu sentia que ele me erguia, assim como se levantava. Me erguia num braço só enquanto pegava a brasa com a outra mão._

"_Isso é inevitável. Vão forçá-lo a ter esse número de qualquer forma. Se eu não fizer, outro fará."_

_Estas foram suas palavras ao meu ouvido. Na sala fria apenas seu hálito era quente. Comecei a passar mal só de imaginar a dor que sentiria, o quanto aquilo podia... Tirar-me a razão. Eu não lhe disse nada. Eu sentia que ia desmaiar antes da hora. Sentia a febre chegar. Ele olhou ao redor. A porta havia sido fechada por um oficial que permanecia ao lado dela, o qual eu não havia visto antes, pois estava na penumbra._

_Ele me levou até a cadeira grande de couro, atrás da mesa. Ele me sentou ali. Eu não queria vê-lo esquentar a brasa novamente no forno ao lado. Não sei se ele demorou a voltar. Sentia que a brasa estava perto, seu calor estava emanando de algum ponto na minha frente. Com as duas mãos ele me ergueu da cadeira. Ele se sentou ali e me colocou em seu colo. Quando levantei a cabeça ele olhava ao redor. Havia tirado o quepe._

_Devagar ele ergueu a manga da minha camisa. Eu vi o espanto em seus olhos. Sim, em todo meu corpo haviam feridas. Agora haveria mais uma. _

"_Você não vai pensar na dor, apenas isso." Ele me disse, os olhos azuis nos meus._

_E foi rápido. No segundo seguinte eu sentia a brasa queimar e abrir espaço no meu braço, mas seus olhos por nenhum segundo deixaram os meus. Eu arregalei os olhos enquanto sentia o espaço ser aberto, mas seus olhos não deixaram os meus. Quando ameacei fechá-los ele me olhou mais fundo, bem mais fundo do que aquela brasa. Então meus olhos suavizaram... Suavizaram demais a ponto de quererem fechar..._

"_Abra os olhos." Escutei-o dizer._

_Eu abri os olhos. Meu corpo tremia, estremecia, mas eu me controlava. Eu engoli em seco. Umedeci os lábios, que estavam secos demais, o nervoso, a tensão, eles estavam secos demais e ameaçavam sangrar de novo. Mas a língua dentro da minha boca era pesada, como um peso morto. Não consegui umedecer meus lábios, apenas os machuquei um pouco mais. Eu gemia._

_No momento em que a brasa deixou sua mão para enfim me libertar de uma dor terrível, fechei meus olhos. Eu senti suas mãos, desta vez as próprias, senti uma de suas mãos tocar meu rosto. Eu não havia emitido nenhum grito, talvez o único até aquele momento._

"_Abra os olhos."_

_Eu os abri. Agora seus cabelos estavam no rosto, a ordem não estava estabelecida. Eles caiam por sua testa. Ele não tinha uma lágrima em seu rosto, assim como eu. Mas eu era o retrato da desgraça e do sofrimento e ele não. Ele permanecia com aquela mesma força estranha. Foi inevitável. Eu olhei novamente para meu braço. Ali estava a numeração. Sangrava. Eu desviei o olhar daquilo._

_Ele notou e deduziu meus pensamentos, com certeza. Olhou ao redor. Não havia nada ali. Não havia o que ele buscava. Então umedeceu os próprios lábios, secos pela tensão do momento. Eu o vi fazer isso com a língua. Eu conseguia ver mesmo na luz amena do local, iluminado pela luz do forno apenas, agora sabia que a luz vinha dali._

_Ele tirou os cabelos dos olhos. Os fios eram muito claros, eu lembro bem. Eu senti que seus dedos apalpavam meu rosto com calma. Senti que ele parou então, os dedos sobre meus lábios. Ficou assim, até sobrar apenas o polegar. Ele me olhou com calma. Talvez quisesse que eu compreendesse algo. Eu senti ele se aproximar devagar, me trazer devagar, como se eu fosse quebrar..._

_Então eu senti os seus lábios encontrarem os meus de uma forma que eu jamais esquecerei. Seu dedo permanecia ali, mas sentia seus lábios, o calor deles. Por algum motivo aquilo estava me trazendo algum tipo de vida. As feridas nos meus lábios pareciam receber ungüentos. Eu fechei meus olhos. Eu captei a vida de dentro dele, porque não havia mais vida em mim._

_Eu queria dormir e não acordar mais. Mas quando ele se afastou eu voltei rapidamente à realidade._

"_Eu precisava lhe dar água, mas teria de sair e pedir ao oficial. Isso levantaria suspeitas." Ele começou a se justificar._

"_Eu estou bem." Disse a ele e isso era sincero. Mas não sabia o que mais poderia lhe dizer. Aquilo era tão chocante quanto todo o resto. Eu não sabia o que se passava por sua cabeça. Mas naquele momento ele tentou me trazer algum calor, algum conforto...? Era isso? Eu nunca lhe perguntei._

_Ele parecia exausto, como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma guerra. Com calma ele me tirou de seu colo, apenas para se levantar. Me sentou novamente onde ele estava antes. Ele analisava a numeração no meu braço. Depois olhou para mim. Eu o olhei de volta. Ele tirou um lenço do bolso e colocou por cima. Eu senti meu corpo todo se arrepiar, mas nada fiz._

_Depois de algum tempo ele tirou o lenço e havia a marca perfeita dos números._

"_P 5461" ele disse, olhando para o lenço. Ele o dobrou e guardou no bolso._

"_Saia por aquele lado. De lá você será guiado ao seu bloco e receberá seu café da manhã."_

_Eu levantei, abaixando a manga da camisa. Segui por onde ele havia me orientado, encontrei os colegas que estavam na minha frente lá._

oOo

_Fazia 15 dias que eu não o via. Eu nem mesmo sabia seu nome e estava com medo de tê-lo perdido para sempre. Por um momento me senti estranho por pensar daquela forma. Eu estava sentindo falta de um homem da SS que havia me beijado depois de me marcar como um animal. Talvez todo o terror do local estivesse causando aquilo. Ele fora a única coisa ali que realmente me oferecera algo que entrou no fundo da alma. Mesmo com o companheirismo dos colegas no bloco, a situação era diferente. Ele estava me ensinando a ter força diante da desgraça inevitável._

_Nunca o vira judiar de uma pessoa no campo de concentração. Com exceção das numerações nunca o vira por ali fazer nada. Estaria sendo ele obrigado a fazer tudo aquilo? Eu não sabia na época. Mas não podia me distrair daquela forma. Precisava continuar cavando a neve, para depois repô-la._

_Eu escutava os gritos dos guardas com os outros prisioneiros. Escutava o chicote estalar. Não era de se estranhar que eu estivesse pior naquele dia. Cada dia que passava eu definhava mais. Estava fraco, precisava de comida, mas isso não importava. O trabalho seguia dia e noite, noite e dia. O céu permanecia cinza, cinza, branco, nunca o azul, porque o inverno ainda estava presente._

_Então eu me prendia naquele azul, aquele azul que me ensinou a suportar a dor._

_Numa dessas noites frias, eu estava em meu bloco, me preparando para dormir. Os outros colegas já entravam em sono profundo, mas o silêncio nunca reinava no local. Os prisioneiros gemiam, resmungavam, estavam doentes. A paz não existia naquele lugar. Assim que me deitei senti meu corpo protestar._

_Procurei ficar em paz. O que estava acontecendo afinal? Não podia me apegar assim a um homem, ainda mais da SS. Ele não era nenhum tipo de anjo, tinha que me convencer disso. Mas assim que fechei meus olhos alguém abriu a porteira. Quando a porteira era aberta fora de hora nada bom vinha._

_Antes que os prisioneiros levantassem assustados, o oficial da SS ordenou que ninguém se movesse. Todos ouviam os passos e todos deviam rezar interiormente para a coisa não ser com eles._

"_Levanta-se, Potter." Eu ouvi. Imediatamente eu me levantei, o coração disparado. Mas então encontrei o azul que eu tanto buscava. O azul que não existia em lugar algum, exceto no céu. Eu tremia. O frio era intenso demais. A fina coberta ficara sobre a cama. Ele fez um sinal para que o seguisse e foi o que eu fiz. Ele andava a passos apressados e eu quase tive de correr para alcançá-lo._

_O golpe de ar frio da noite me machucou. Ele parou de andar imediatamente. Parou diante de mim. Eu me assustei._

"_Você tem a capacidade de trabalhar dentro de uma casa?"_

"_Como assim?" eu indaguei sem entender._

"_É preciso que alguém trabalhe na casa dos oficiais, aqui dentro do campo. Alguns oficiais passam temporadas aqui, para cuidar dos prisioneiros. Precisamos de alguém na casa para servir bebidas, limpar cinzeiros, coisas deste tipo."_

_Por um momento senti meu coração vibrar. Ele havia me escolhido porque..._

"_Você vai dormir na casa, mas na parte inferior. Ainda é melhor que esses blocos."_

_Eu queria abraçá-lo. Queria beijá-lo. Ele estava cuidando de mim, salvando minha vida, eu queria tanto acreditar que era isso... Mas não me atreveria a chegar perto dele jamais. Mas acho que ele viu tudo em meus olhos._

"_Harry, você vai morrer. Eu não quero isso." Sim, ele disse._

_E novamente eu sorri, porque ele realmente se importava comigo. Eu engoli em seco. Ele olhou ao redor e me abraçou. Eu sentia calor ali, era quente, era confortável. Era como o verão saudável que eu passava na infância._

"_Você... Faz tanto por mim... Eu nem sei seu nome e nem sei por que..." mas ele me interrompeu._

"_Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Jamais me chame pelo nome, nem pelo sobrenome. Você não me conhece. Não se esqueça." Ele se afastou de mim, mas depois tornou a falar. "Não me faça perguntas complicadas. Mas posso resumir as coisas assim: foram seus olhos."_

_Então ele me levou para a tal casa._

_Senti muito receio ao ver tantos nazistas num só local, mas todos agiam como se eu não existisse. Em questão de dias eu estava aparentemente melhor. Só o fato de dormir num local melhor já me fazia bem. Eu via Draco todos os dias. Ele cuidava mais da parte burocrática, aquele dia quando teve que marcar os prisioneiros deve ter sido algo extraordinário._

_Eu tentava fazer as coisas como se era esperado. Tudo ia bem, era simples servi-los apesar de serem muito barulhentos. Entretanto um dia, ao observar Draco se dirigir ao piano eu estanquei. Adorava piano. Adorava música clássica. Sabia que o nazismo era um movimento que havia impedido o desenvolvimento da música popular alemã, mas eles amavam os clássicos como Wagner, por exemplo._

_Quando seus dedos começaram a se movimentar, eu perdi toda a noção do que me acontecia ao redor. Apesar de Wagner ser anti-semita eu não estava me importado com a música, mas com o fato de Draco tocar. O general me chamou duas vezes. Eu não o ouvi. Então eu senti o chicote descer forte várias vezes sobre minhas costas._

_A música cessou. O whiskey estava fazendo uma linha no chão. Ouvi Draco se levantar da cadeira. Eu estava imóvel no chão._

"_Esse judeu é um inútil!" ele esbravejou._

"_Resolverei isso." Disse ele apenas._

_Mais do que depressa me ergueu do chão e me levou dali. Os outros oficiais continuaram a conversar. Draco me levou por outros caminhos, até que na verdade me conduzisse até seu quarto. Assim que ele fechou a porta tirou o quepe e o jogou em cima da cama. Tirou minha camisa, seus olhos então estavam frios. Eu nunca o via visto assim. Minha voz soou suave._

"_O que... Foi?" minha voz quase não saíra._

_Sem camisa diante dele, ele me olhava dentro dos olhos. Eu não queria ter feito nada errado._

"_Desculpe..." eu sussurrei._

_Mas ele apenas me deitou em sua cama. Fazia tempo que eu não deitava numa cama tão boa, meu corpo estranhou. Mas o que veio depois me fez esquecer de tudo. Ele tirava com calma o sobretudo da SS. Havia o deixado numa cadeira qualquer. Agora ele desabotoava o casaco. Eu vi o brilho dos botões. Via o brilho das medalhas. Era noite e estava tão frio lá fora, lá dentro só um pouco. Bem pouco. Eu queria vê-lo iluminado pelo fogo, algo mais quente._

_Então ele parou. A camisa preta permanecia fechada. Ele subiu na cama, vinha em minha direção. Os olhos azuis não saiam dos meus. Eu não sentia mais nada. Não sentia dor, frio, medo, nada. Nada disso era importante. Eu só conseguia vê-lo. Desde o dia em que ele me marcou com o número nada mais havia acontecido entre nós._

_Quando senti que ele tocava meu rosto, que ele descia por meu pescoço, a mão quente, grossa... "Harry" sua voz me tirava a razão. "Harry" ele sussurrava em meus ouvidos. Eu estava entorpecido por tudo aquilo. "Você não pode morrer." Ele dizia, mas sua voz quase não estava ali. Eu me arrepiei todo. Logo eu o estava abraçando, queria sentir mais perto... "Essa guerra maldita não vai me deixar viver... Não vai." Por um momento me arrependi. _

"_Silêncio." Ele me pediu. Então senti seus lábios de novo. Senti sua respiração. Ele me beijava de novo, mas desta vez livremente. O peso do seu corpo sobre o meu era algo que eu não poderia explicar. Eu apenas sentia o seu corpo no meu. Não demorou para que ele me virasse em cima de si._

_Ele deslizava as mãos com suavidade pelas minhas costas. Eu não sentia a dor das chicotadas. Eu sentia suas carícias. "Draco..." eu o havia chamado pelo nome. Senti medo. Ele sentiu o medo em mim. "Aqui você pode." Ele me explicou com calma, me beijando com suavidade._

_Eu relaxei em seus braços. Eu me afundei em seu peito enquanto sentia sua mão afastar os cabelos da minha testa. Eu sentia seu coração bater e bater, era tão bom sentir a vida nele. Era exatamente como estar conectado com o mundo real, um mundo melhor que eu acreditava que fosse real quando toda a guerra acabasse._

"_Não precisa ficar daquele jeito por causa do piano." Ele comentou de repente._

"_Eu adoro piano. Ver você e ele juntos me causaram emoção demais."_

"_Deve se controlar." finalizou. Permaneci em silêncio, pensando sobre suas palavras. A vida não seria fácil. Nem sabia se haveria vida de fato._

_E então eu adormeci._

_Anos se passaram. Ninguém jamais desconfiou de mim e de Draco. Ninguém mais me machucava. Eu estava feliz, mas tinha que disfarçar esta felicidade por completo. Conforme os anos passaram, a guerra vinha junto. Em 1943 o ponto era crítico. Eu lembro do assassinato em massa nas câmaras de gás. Freqüentemente Draco me abraçava e escondia meu rosto em seu peito, enquanto ele olhava pela janela e via o céu escurecer com a fumaça vinda dos corpos cremados._

_Agora eu tinha medo de perdê-lo. Não queria jamais que Hitler ganhasse a guerra, mas tinha medo que matassem Draco. O que poderia fazer para defendê-lo? Ele tinha sua parcela de culpa apesar de poupar a minha vida. Entretanto naquela primavera tudo o que eu queria fazer era observar os olhos claros dele com o céu ao fundo._

_Eu queria vê-lo sorrir. Nunca havia visto. Eu nunca perguntei sobre sua vida íntima. Nunca perguntei o que ele fazia na SS. Mas naquele momento, mais do que em qualquer outro, eu fazia parte de sua vida íntima. E eu sabia que ele só comigo estava. Talvez o meu silêncio e minha eterna disposição de amá-lo fosse o que ele precisasse. Se eu o questionasse, tudo estaria perdido._

_Na verdade conhecia Draco pela intensidade de seus atos comigo. Palavras para quê? Elas só machucavam. Eu só gostava de ouvir o meu nome em seus lábios. Adorava ouvi-lo sussurrar meu nome. Amava sentir o ritmo do de seu corpo tão próximo do meu. Seu corpo era quente e eu me sentia seguro nele._

_O ano de 1945 chegou. O fim da guerra estava próximo e Hitler estava perdendo. Nos campos de concentração todos eram mortos nas câmaras de gás, todos eram queimados. Todos temiam tudo, muitos oficiais da SS estavam enlouquecidos. Na manhã que Draco chegou correndo a casa e me informou que a guerra estava perdida, eu senti imensa alegria. Mas no segundo seguinte o pânico que me dominou foi absurdo. O que fariam com ele se o pegassem?_

"_Vamos fugir!" eu lhe disse. Ninguém jamais saberia sobre ele._

_Ele parou então e me olhou. As mangas da camisa preta estavam dobradas até os cotovelos. Não usava o casaco, era verão. Nunca vou me esquecer de seus olhos naquele dia._

"_Mesmo que eu fuja, todos me reconheceriam. Eu tive um papel importante em tudo o que houve. Sinto por não ter te dito." Ele era assim. Era seco, suas palavras eram objetivas, mas era dono de um coração que eu podia estar, um coração que salvara minha vida e me ensinara a suportar a dor._

_Novamente seus cabelos estavam rebeldes. Gostava deles assim. Eu me aproximei, ouvindo as bombas do lado de fora. Eu não queria ouvi-las, elas não deveriam existir. Eu o abracei com força. Senti seus braços ao meu redor, senti seus lábios beijarem meu rosto e secarem minhas lágrimas. Ele me segurava firme. "Você vai sair livre e bem de tudo isso. Estou feliz por isso." E então ele sorriu._

_Eu jamais esquecerei aquele sorriso. O único que eu vira._

_Sentia-o se afastar. Meus olhos ficaram embaçados, as lágrimas voltavam. Mas eu precisava ser forte, precisava enfrentar tudo. Mas não podia deixá-lo morrer. Ele não me havia deixado quando 99% das possibilidades indicavam para isso. Não podia deixá-lo ir. "Eu vou ficar do seu lado. Não vou deixar que matem você."_

"_Não seja ingênuo, Harry. Não tire a sua própria vida, a vida que eu mantive."_

_Ele não parecia nem um pouco atingido com a possibilidade da própria morte. Eu estava em pânico, um pânico mudo. Nós éramos tão diferentes... "Não me peça para ir embora"' Eu não conseguia dizer mais nada. Neste momento a casa fora invadida pelo exército russo... Tudo se passou lentamente diante dos meus olhos._

_Quando o prenderam ele ainda olhava para mim, dentro dos meus olhos. O exército russo o puxava com força, mas o contato visual não se quebrava. Eu gritava para eles pararem, mas eles não entendiam a minha língua, nem o alemão, nem o hebraico. Não me fizeram mal, pois viram a Estrela de Davi no meu braço._

_Tudo passava lentamente diante dos meus olhos. Draco estava indo embora... Para sempre. Ele não reagiu... Mas foi atacado severamente pelos militares que o pegaram. Eu vi seu rosto sendo desfigurado. Eu vi o cabo da metralhadora feri-lo como um dia feriram meu pai. Então eu me soltei. Eu fui em direção a eles e os empurrei, eu não sei o que eu fiz, eram tantos... Eu só queria livrá-lo da morte._

_Um dos homens russos, ao que me pareceu ser de alta patente, começou a dialogar comigo no alemão. Eu implorei que nada fizesse porque mesmo dentro do regime nazista ele havia ajudado a mim que era um judeu. Eu vi o olhar de Draco do chão para mim. Seu olhar me dizia que eu era ingênuo._

_O homem nada me disse. Ele riu de mim, enquanto ele e os outros levaram Draco embora._

oOo

_Maio de 1945. Verão. Era o fim da II Guerra Mundial. Como poderia eu descrever a situação do mundo? Ao mesmo tempo que pessoas respiravam aliviadas, ainda havia muito choro, muita dor. O julgamento de Draco na Rússia, assim como de outros que haviam sido pegos, foram breves. Todos foram considerados culpados por crime contra a humanidade._

_Eu não quis saber como foi sua morte. Queria apenas ter a lembrança de sua imagem viva em minha mente. Ainda em Berlim, eu andava pelas ruas pobres e destruídas. Não me importava o que aconteceria. Eu havia perdido meus pais para a guerra, meu amor para a guerra. Eu perdi, no final das contas. Minha vida não foi fácil de ser reconstruída, mas foi a parte mais fácil. Minha alma não consegue ser reconstruída._

_Depois de cinco anos, agora em 1950, depois de cinco anos sem Draco Malfoy eu o sinto vivo num único lugar: quando o olho o céu de dia. Eu tenho seus olhos sobre os meus, fixos, me dando coragem. É por isso que levanto todos os dias e não desanimo. É por isso que tenho forças para escrever agora estas linhas._

_Mas a sua ausência, a ausência do som do piano, mesmo sendo Wagner, a ausência da dor acompanhada do amor, a ausência daquela casa cheia de assassinos, mas com meu anti-herói, meu herói em particular, meu mártir silencioso, meu anjo perdido no inferno... Eu o amo._

_Eu já havia lhe dito isso alguma vez? Eu já havia lhe dito isto com a mesma firmeza com a qual ele me olhava nos olhos quando a brasa me abria em dois? Agora, diante desta máquina que datilografa e datilografa eu não sei responder. Eu disse ao meu amor que eu o amo? Eu disse? Ele sabia disso?_

_Mas a pior parte talvez não seja essa. Quando ele morreu conseguiram entrar em contato comigo. No bolso do uniforme havia meu nome e um lenço ensangüentado. Não foi difícil para os russos me acharem. A correspondência chegou para mim em 1949. Assim que a abri, encontrei o lenço. Eu sabia o que era aquilo. A numeração permanecia ai, assim como permanecia em meu braço._

_Mas então vieram as fotos. Três fotos. O meu amor, de costas, no chão de um pátio qualquer. O que era aquilo? Seus olhos estavam fechados e ele parecia bem... Mas então eu vi. Nas suas costas, as mesmas que ele nunca me deixava tocar ou mesmo ver, bem ali estava P 5461. As fotos escorregaram das minhas mãos. Tudo ficou escuro, escuro..._

_E nesta escuridão eu só buscava a ele, só a ele, nada mais importava... Mas não o encontrei. Por que ele colocara o número nele também?_

_Eu não posso mais seguir. Eu não posso mais escrever. Será que ele sabia que eu o amo? Draco Malfoy, você sabe que eu amo você?_

_Eu deito minha cabeça agora diante destas folhas. Meu coração sempre estará com você. _

**Nota:**

Foi por causa desta fic que comecei a escrever **Engel** em capítulos. Achei a idéia da II Guerra e do amor entre os dois interessante, então peguei o plot e comecei a desenvolver em capítulos. Achei legal colocá-la aqui para que soubessem de onde veio a idéia. Beijos!


End file.
